El TV Kadsre (disambiguation)/TV Listings/January 12, 2020
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; Disney Club ** 6:00am; '''The Lion Guard ** '''6:25am; '''Austin & Ally ** '''6:50am; '''Forky Asks a Question * '''7:00am; '''Breakfast Weekend * '''11:00am; '''How Not To Get Cancer * '''12:00pm; '''The Job Interview * '''1:00pm; '''Father Brown * '''3:00pm; '''National Geographic on El TV Kadsre 1 * '''4:00pm; '''QI * '''4:30pm; '''Landline Winter * '''5:00pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Baseball - EKBL Series * '''7:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''7:30pm; '''Pick of The Litter * '''8:00pm; '''Sunday El Kadsre * '''9:00pm; Sunday Presents: '''City of Tiny Lights (2017) * '''11:15pm; '''Doc Martin * '''12:15am; '''Motorbike Cops * '''12:40am; '''Infomercials * '''5:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Early Morning News El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''Hour of Power * '''7:00am; DEF II ** 7:00am; '''Kodocha ** '''7:25am; '''Kodocha ** '''7:50am; '''Fred's Head ** '''8:15am; '''Reportage ** '''8:45am; '''Animation Station ** '''8:55am; '''Toon Jukebox ** '''9:00am; '''13 Reasons Why ** '''9:45am; '''My Life Me ** '''10:00am; '''Rage Retro Month * '''12:00pm; '''Joyce Meyer * '''12:30pm; '''Life TV * '''1:00pm; '''Waka Huia Winter Series * '''1:30pm; '''Secret Scotland * '''2:25pm; '''Hoildays from Hell * '''2:55pm; '''Endeavour * '''3:30pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Grandstand * '''7:00pm; '''The Casketeers * '''7:30pm; '''Vera * '''9:30pm; '''Saturday Night Live * '''10:30pm; '''Pure * '''11:30pm; '''Catch 22 * '''12:30am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 * '''5:00am; '''In Touch El TV Kadsre 3 * '''6:00pm; '''Family Guy * '''6:30pm; '''Back to Life * '''7:00pm; '''Angry Kid * '''7:05pm; '''Toddlers Make You LOL * '''8:05pm; El TV Kadsre 3 Movies: '''The Horse Whisperer (1998) * '''11:00pm; '''The Russell Howard Hour * '''12:05am; The Sunday Night Horror: '''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (1985) * '''1:55am; '''Angry Kid * '''2:00am; '''Rage Retro Month * '''4:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6pm) El TV Kadsre 4 * '''6:00pm; '''Borgen (Denmark) * '''7:00pm; '''Icelandic Walk * '''8:00pm; '''Fake or Fourtne? * '''9:00pm; '''Arena * '''10:00pm; Sunday European Cinemas: '''Raw (2016) (France) * '''12:45am; '''Borgen (Denmark) * '''1:45am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6pm) El TV Kadsre 5 * '''6:00am; '''Joyce Meyer * '''6:30am; ETVKPS ** 6:30am; '''Puppy Dog Pals ** '''6:45am; '''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * '''7:05am; ETVKK ** 7:05am; 'Ultraman Tiga ** '''7:30am; '''Mega Man: Fully Charged ** '''7:55am; '''Taffy ** '''8:10am; ETVKK Movies: 'Mole Miner: Quartz Madness! (2003) ** '''9:55am; '''Hime-chan's Ribbon * '''10:20am; '''Rage * '''12:00pm; '''Sunday Japon (Japan) * '''1:30pm; '''Run (South Korea) * '''2:55pm; '''Family Sundays * '''3:00pm; '''Kevin Can Wait * '''3:30pm; '''Well-Intended Love (China) * '''4:30pm; '''The Happi House * '''5:00pm; '''Judge Faith * '''5:30pm; '''The World According to Jeff Goldblum * '''6:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) * '''7:00pm; '''Amazing Saturday (South Korea) * '''9:00pm; Sunday Japanese Drama: '''Laplace's Witch (2018) (Japan) * '''11:00pm; '''One Spring Night (South Korea) * '''12:00am; '''Take Two * '''12:50am; '''Rage Retro Month * '''2:50am; '''Infomercials * '''5:30am; '''Impact for Life ETVKK * '''6:00am; ETVKK Jr. ** '''6:00am; '''Bananas in Pyjamas ** '''6:10am; '''TroTro ** '''6:15am; '''Wishbone ** '''6:40am; '''Transformers: Rescue Bots ** '''6:55am; '''Angelina Ballerina * '''7:10am; '''Recess * '''7:25am; '''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart * '''7:40am; '''Redwall * '''8:05am; '''What Now? El Kadsre * '''10:00am; '''Marvel Hero Project * '''10:25am; '''Good Mythical Morning * '''10:55am; '''Hunter Street * '''11:20am; '''The Sleepover Club * '''11:45am; '''Odd Squad * '''12:00pm; '''National Geographic on ETVKK * '''1:00pm; ETVKK Movies: '''Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) * '''2:50pm; '''Toad Patrol * '''3:15pm; '''Lloyd in Space * '''3:40pm; '''Powerpuff Girls Z * '''4:05pm; '''The Legends of Treasure Island * '''4:30pm; '''Trollhunters * '''4:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi * '''5:00pm; '''Doctor Who * '''6:00pm; '''Top Gear El Kadsre * '''7:00pm; '''Roman Atwood's Day Dreams * '''7:30pm; ETVKK Movies: '''The Transformers: The Movie (1986) * '''9:30pm; '''Toon Jukebox - Dance Monkey by Tones and I * '''9:35pm; '''Pop Team Epic * '''10:00pm; '''Dragon Ball Z * '''10:30pm; '''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight * '''11:00pm; '''The Red Green Show * '''11:25pm; '''Only Fools and Horses * '''11:55pm; '''Not The Nine o'Clock News * '''12:25am; '''Top Gear UK * '''1:25am; '''Fast Forward * '''2:15am; '''Oddity Archive * '''2:45am; '''Queer as Folk * '''3:30am; '''J-Pop Festival * '''4:00am; '''My Hero Academia * '''4:25am; '''Kevin Spencer * '''4:50am; '''Rex The Runt * '''5:00am; '''Le Piaf * '''5:05am; '''Eliot Kid * '''5:20am; '''Shaun The Sheep * '''5:30am; '''The Casagrandes * '''5:45am; '''Unikitty! Category:TV listings Category:El TV Kadsre Category:2020